Forbidden Arts
by Luna Ligerstripe
Summary: Roy and Riza are sent on a mission, and the outcome isn't pretty. Now Roy Mustang, hunted by the military and the Homunculi, must uncover the truth...before it's too late. discontinued
1. Prolouge

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Bluebird's Illusion. If I did, Royai would be cannon looong ago.

A/N: This has elements of BBI, and the anime. Maybe even a little bit from the manga. Oh, and lots of Royai

The dark, forbidding room was illuminated only by a small lamp on the wooden desk that stood to the end of the room. Behind that stood a banner, green-grey in color, pointed end hanging just above the desk, with a rearing white dragon displayed on it, barely visible in the half-light. Six (it should have been seven, but nobody really knew were Greed was, but simply believed him to be dead), stood in the room, two standing proudly beside the desk. One, recognizable by his brilliant blue outfit and eye patch, stood with a stern look, while his secretary stood beside him, eyeing the others.

The rest, well, were more recognizable. The only other woman in the room, graced with a long black dress, stood leaning on her fat, stocky companion. The youngest of them simply stood still, waiting for someone to speak.

The first to speak was the eldest, leaning against a bookshelf comfortably. Brushing some forest-green hair from his face, the homunculi spoke:

"Why does Lust and Pride get all the fun?" he whined, glaring at the one called Lust, to his right.

"Orders are orders," Wrath said simply, eye on the oldest, before speaking again.

"Dismissed." The homunculi began to file out, until stopped by his words again

"Lust, Pride, go to the warehouse." He said, turning to leave. Pride glanced at Lust, who repeated his motions. The fat homunculi at her feet didn't budge, until Envy grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him away, muttering under his breath about being stuck with all the dull missions.

Once they all had gone, Lust smirked slightly, and spoke.

"Looks like you've finally gotten a job without Envy. Congratulations." She said, saying the last words with false enthusiasm. Pride only held her gaze, silent. Minutes passed, it seemed, before he turned away.

"Let's go."

A/N: ...Bit short. But, it's a prolouge

So, how was that? Please review and tell me! First fic, I need to know how I did.

I also have a fear of going OOC. If you see anything wrong, please tell me. Even if it's a flame. Nobody really likes flames, but flames are posted for a reason.

If I fail horribly on this, I may cut it short. But for now, I have it planned for a multi-chapter fic.

R & R!

Luna Ligerstripe


	2. The Warehouse

Do not own FMA. Or BBI. In any way, shape or form.

It was a simple mission, really.

But that wasn't what was making the Colonel depressed. To tell the truth, he didn't know.

"It's the rain," Hughes had said, once. "You rely on fire for fighting, so when it rains, you feel useless."

Back then, that had made sense. But, no, not today. Yes, outside it was dreary and rainy, but something just didn't feel right. Roy Mustang had felt something…_wrong_ the minute he came to the base that morning. The piles of paperwork lay on his desk, but he just didn't feel like doing them. Of course, he never did, but today was different.

So when the Fuhrer called the Colonel to his office, with Lieutenant Hawkeye, he forgot that strange, lingering feeling had left, for a minute.

He and Riza stood just outside the Fuhrer's office, when they exchanged glances. The secretary-what was her name? He could never remember- let them in. The two filed into the tall, wide room, and stood in the center, waiting for instructions. It was silent as the secretary slowly walked to King Bradley, whispering something into his ear. He gave a curt nod, before looking up to the two.

"Colonel Mustang," he began, looking to the Flame Alchemist, "your mission is simple. You and Lieutenant Hawkeye," he gave a quick glance to Riza, "will be investigating a warehouse. We have come to believe criminals are taking shelter in it." He paused, a solemn look on his face.

"Your job is to enter the warehouse, and eliminate anyone you find." His one-eyed gaze fell on the Colonel, again.

"Understood?"

Roy took this seconds pause to think over the situation. There was something suspicious about this mission. Why them? Weren't there units specialized for this kind of stuff?

"Yes sir," the two said in unison, causing the Fuhrer to smile slightly.

"Good. Dismissed."

The two left quickly, but Roy couldn't help but catching the vicious grin on the secretary's face.

Everything went downhill from there.

The warehouse was rundown, and happened to be the farthest one from the military base. Its number, or letter, or label, was too faded to be recognized. Large gashes formed on many different places on it's walls, sending rain the slid across it to splash into it. The door look permanently stuck to the ground, meaning no ways for entrance.

Well, he could just snap his fingers and BOOM, there'd be an entrance. But that'd alert whoever was in there, and it'd be destroying state property.

Or, well, that's what Riza says, and she's usually right about these kinds of things.

The Flame Alchemist looked over the warehouse again. Still no entrance?

"There," she says, pointing to the shadow that lurked at the side of the building. The shadow, being noticed, began to scurry away.

"After it!" The alchemist ordered, not waiting for his companion to follow. He simply shot after it. 'It' disappeared into the wall, but before it did, Roy thought he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. _Is that-?_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a gunshot, aimed towards the figure. But that thing had disappeared into the building.

"Colonel, we need to follow it." Hawkeye said, shaking Roy slightly. Snapping from his daze, he entered the same way as that thing; a gash in the side of the building. A small lock of golden hair had caught to the side, and he thought of only one thing: Fullmetal.

However, he saw movement, and looked to the Lieutenant. Another flash, and he beckoned for her to follow that. With a quick nod, she followed it. For a second, the Colonel had a pang of forbidding, but he followed the first sign of movement.

He ended up in a small, dark corner of the warehouse. No gashes to let in rain, or light, just… darkness.

Then, there was silence. No dripping of water. He didn't hear the footsteps (were there any to break the silence?) to alert him. Just the cold, sharp lance against his neck, and the sudden feeling of something behind him, ready to kill him.

"Going somewhere, Colonel? " The women's voice was soft, seductive, almost. The alchemist scowled, lifting his hand, ready to snap.

He gave a slight grin, and with a snap of his fingers-

-Nothing happened.

"Oh, I figured you're be intelligent enough to know your gloves wouldn't work when wet," his captor sad smoothly.

Roy grimaced, trying to think of someway to escape.

Then, he heard a gunshot.

And another.

And another.

And reality came tumbling down, crushing any hope for escape.

A/N: First real chapter! I was gonna write a bit more, but er, long story. Thank you for the review!

More coming once I'm free, which won't be until about Saturday.

This'll mainly be set in Roy's POV, with some Pride!Ed for homunculi stuff.

R & R!

Luna Ligerstripe


	3. Death

In no way own FMA or BBI, like I've said before.

Warning: Blood, some language, and good ol' character death. And Royai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally come to terms with reality, hmm?" Roy's captor whispered to him, malice thick in her voice.

The Colonel bit his lip, wincing at every gunshot. He'd been in worse, right?

…Right?

Mustang's heart tightened as the sound of gunshots stopped. He cursed under his breath, while he captor looked towards where the gunshots had been.

Then, she gave a vicious smile.

"Looks like Pride finished the job," she purred, stroking the Colonel's black hair.

"I should follow hi-"her sentence was cut short by a gunshot, directly behind them. Roy could feel blood on him (was it his?), before his Homunculi captor collapsed.

Blinking wildly, he looked back, too see the golden-haired Lieutenant, gun in hand.

"You looked like you needed help," she said bluntly, looking at the (dead?) Homunculi on the floor.

"Yeah," he began, "Thanks."

There was only silence, as if no one was in the warehouse. Until the creature at their feet groaned, and twitched.

Roy didn't waste any time considering it.

"We should leave. Now." He said, turning towards where they had entered. However, something stopped him.

Someone was standing by the deep gash in the warehouse's side, just standing. His hair was a all-to-familiar shade of gold, and strange, red markings covered him.

The Colonel froze. Riza, however, stepped forward.

"Its-"

She'd never get a chance to finish her sentence, for the recently killed Homunculi had risen, and run one of her long, lance-like fingernails through the Lieutenant's chest.

Roy looked on in horror as the Homunculi withdrawed her fingernail. Riza slumped to the ground, motionless. The Colonel rushed to her side, nearly slipping on the puddle of blood around her.

He caught the near-dead Riza, and pulled her closer to him.

"Damnit Riza," he said, voice shaking, "You're not suppose to die before me!"

Riza's murder only stood, cleaning the blood off her hands.

"Well, Colonel, I should give you a proper introduction," She began, "I am Lust. Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

The Colonel's eyes remained on Riza's lifeless form. There was silence, and Lust's smile turned to a scowl.

"No," he said finally, "And it doesn't really matter." At this, he stood, eyes on the floor. In his hand, a locket, which had been in Riza's possession.

The homunculus, for once, began to panic. It had to be _that_ locket. But where had he gotten it?

The Flame Alchemist stood in the darkness, eyes on the floor. Black hair hung over his face, and his clothes were soaked with blood. He raised his hand, approaching Riza's murderer.

Lust took a step back, but the Colonel was already close enough. The locket's deadly hold was already on her when the Colonel looked up at her, eyes blazing.

"Your turn." He said, and with that, snapped his fingers.

The Homunculus had to chance to react as the alchemic flames consumed her. The locket was still in Roy's hands by the time Lust was gone. Forever.

Once the flames had died down, he slowly walked to Riza. The Colonel hung his head, before dropping to his knees. He put his hands to the ground, looking straight down into the puddle of blood he kneeled in.

"It's raining," he said quietly, before letting the tears fall freely.

To measure the time that the Colonel spent in this position, beside the woman he loved, crying, would be impossible. But, it was a good, long time before he noticed the other Homunculus in the corner.

Quickly, Roy got to his feet, ready to fight.

"We're even." Was all Pride said, before leaving.

And he left Roy Mustang alone, the last living creature in this sight of murder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

This chapter just didn't want to be written x.x

But, It's done now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You know who you are!

Whoever guessed where Riza got Lust's locket gets a plushie ;3

Luna Ligerstripe


	4. Discovery

I still don't own FMA or BBI.

A/N: Finally some alchemy! And thus begins the epic Cliché Royai story that everyone wants to write.

Also, since this has some BBI elements, Roy didn't kill Fuhrer!Pride, so has both eyes.

Warning: Blood. But there aren't many chapters without it, hmm?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a pleasant, calm night at Headquarters. The rain from the previous night had all but stopped, leaving only puddle to blanket the dimly-lit alleys of the warehouses. However, the silence there was broken by the whistling of one lucky guy. Oh yes, tonight, Havoc had a date.

Flowers in hand, he briskly passed the warehouses, one by one- 11, 12, A, B- the order was simple.

It was when he passed the last, it's label unrecognizable, that he glanced back. The famous Unmarked Ware, hmm? Rumor had it the half-dead, military outcasts lived in there.

…Yeah, right.

He set off again on his brisk pace, until someone-covered in blood?-bolted away from the warehouse.

Then, there was a moan, or a scream, or something, from within the warehouse.

Havoc dropped his flowers, pondering the possibilities. However, he didn't get a chance to finish this before the sounds, and light, of alchemy

It then hit him; Hadn't the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye been sent to this warehouse?

…And they hadn't returned yet, right?

He rushed to the warehouse, looking for a way in. A trail of what seemed to be blood led to the side of the warehouse, where a scrape of blue cloth hung on one side of the large gash.

He wasted no time to enter the rundown warehouse. And, there, in a pool of blood, was what could only be the Colonel.

His hair was stained with blood, as was his uniform. His right leg was missing, along with his right hand. He hung his head, and from the drip of blood from his face, he was probably missing an eye.

"Colonel, is that you?" Havoc called, causing the once great alchemist to raise his head.

"Thank god it's you," he muttered, before collapsing.

Havoc didn't waste any time to get him to a hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pride had been expecting this reaction. That's why he'd left the warehouse to get some red stones from Wrath, who usually had a supply for things like this.

He returned after Havoc had dragged Roy away, leaving only Roy's failed alchemy product in the warehouse.

Pride had entered briskly, having gotten instructions from Wrath.

"_Feed it some of these stones," he'd said, dropping stones in Pride's hands, "Just enough so it can walk. Then take it back to the base."_

Simple. He clutched the red stones tighter as he approached the twisted thing that was a Homunculus. This was how he had started, too, hmm?

Disgusting.

The thing seemed to look up, giving some sort of groan-scream at the other Homunculus.

"Quiet," Pride snapped, holding his hand out to offer the red stones, "Just eat these."

The creature obeyed happily, gorging the stones. It began to take the rough form of a human, or Homunculus, rather.

He threw it(her) a coat, similar to the one he was wearing, to avoid attention.

"Now," he said, emotionless, "Follow me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's not much we can do," the doctor said, being the first words Roy heard.

"He'll need Automail. That's all we can say."

Reality fell back on the groggy, half-awake Colonel, and he opened his eyes to see someone (the doctor?) in white leave. He gave a groan, wincing as unwanted light spilled into his eyes.

"Oh? You're awake?" The voice was defiantly Fuery's. A roomful of figures slowly came into Roy's view.

First, there was Fuery, who had noticed him first. Breda was beside him, while Falman and Armstrong seemed tobe discussing things. He was a bit surprised to find Havoc not present.

"Good," Falman said, walking over to Roy. He pulled up a chair, causing a squeak in which almost everyone cringed, before taking a seat.

"Colonel Mustang," Armstrong said, "What happened?"

There was silence for a minute while Mustang tried to think of the best way to explain what happened in the warehouse.

"…Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye?" It was Fuery who spoke.

The Colonel looked to the window, watching a bird in a tree just outside the window.

"She's dead."

A silence descended on the room. Then, Falman spoke.

"Sheska-you remember Sheska, right?-said she overheard some mysterious figure talking to the Fuhrer on the day Havoc found you." He paused, letting it sink in that Roy had been out a few days.

"Then, when that person left, she overheard the Fuhrer and his secretary talking about the mission being successful, and that they were both dead. It sounds like he was talking about you and Hawkeye."

"Yes," Roy croaked, "It must have."

More silence. Then, Breda spoke.

"Today, before I came, the Fuhrer said that if we saw you, to arrest you for treason." He paused. Armstrong spoke next.

"Roy, you're wanted by the military. You can't go back now."

The Colonel looked at Armstrong.

"No turning back?" He asked.

Then, he broke out laughing.

Everyone looked at one another, then to Roy.

"How ironic," he said between gulps of air, "My story is starting to sound like Fullmetal's."

He stopped laughing.

"…In fact, I should go see Fullmetal's mechanic. "He looked at his right arm, bandage around where his arm should be. Roy then looked up at them.

"Anyone know where I can find her?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winry got a call form the last person she expect ever since Ed's disappearance.

"Major Armstrong? Is that you?" she said into the phone.

"Yes. We're in need of some of your automail. We'll be down in a day or so. See you then." He said, almost hurridly, without giving Winry a cane to reply.

"But-"

Armstrong had already hung up.

Winry began making preparations for the military guests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I was going to keep going on this chapter, but it's late, and I'm tired.

Anyhow, I've introduced more characters in this chapter than in the first three. Isn't that awesome?

Oh, yeah, I was a bit vague on the whole Human Transmutation part, but, eh, you'll get by, right? ;;

To **Automailjunkie44-** Yup, I killed Riza! But I killed Lust, too.

…Lust gets no love anymore.

…She is pretty hard to write, though.

Yes, I could have just replied to that via review. **But you know, in a way, I'm tempting you to review so you'll be mentioned or something like that.**

Oh No. I just gave my secret away. –El Gaspo-

The ever-sarcastic **Luna Ligerstripe.**


	5. Lust

I don't on BBI or FMA. If I did, there'd be a lot more Pride!Ed in…everything. And Royai would be beyond Canon.

A/N: Okay. I guess this could be considered a BBI/FMA crossover, but they're so close, and…

Just for your knowledge, _Pride_ is _Ed_. _Wrath_ is _Bradley_. And _Italics_ are _fun_.

Evil border of dullness below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Homunculi's base was so ordinary, nobody suspected it. It was one of those small, dull, two-story houses that look exactly the same as every other house on the block. Decorated with nothing more than the gray-white brick it was made of, and the red-brown shingled roof. Its garden was bare, expect for a few weeds. (Sloth had tried planting some flowers to make their house look more normal, but Gluttony had eaten them almost immediately.)

However, they hadn't escaped notice from the locals. They began to wonder how more than five people could live their comfortably. (Nobody except the Homunculi really knew how many live there, with Envy's shape-changing, but most everyone agreed it was more than five.) But, after a while, people didn't seem to care anymore.

So, in the middle of the night, two people, faces hidden, sneaking into the house was a pretty normal thing. If it hadn't, Pride wouldn't have risked it. Instead, he held a calm, bored state of mind as they climbed over the small, metal fence. There wasn't really a path to the door, for the yard was bare. It-her-whatever it was- looked at it's surroundings, somehow sensing she'd be here awhile.

The no-longer-the-youngest homunculus looked over his shoulder to the street-lamp lit street outside the house, before knocking twice on the wooden door.

The door opened with a long creek, its rusty hinges grinding together. In the doorway stood the green-haired Homunculus, who, at the moment, was yawning.

"Back so soon?" he said with a bored tone to his voice. Then, he looked to the newest member of their group.

"Who's that?" Envy asked s Pride pushed his way in, "Surely not Lust?"

"Lust's dead, "Pride said, glancing over at 'it', "And its a new one."

Envy clicked his tongue in interest, moving so the two could get in. The only ones there were Envy, Gluttony and Sloth. The stocky Homunculi bolted up as soon as he heard Envy calling, "Pride's home!"

"Where's Lust?" he questioned repeatedly, looking over the three. Envy, ready to jump at a chance to torture someone, bent down, eyelevel with Gluttony.

"She's dead, lard ball," He taunted.

He then stood up, leaving Gluttony in his misery, and turned to Sloth.

"Where's the red stones? You're the only one who knows," he said, almost threateningly. Pride threw his coat to the ground, where the depressed Gluttony crawled over to eat it and get his mind off his misery.

Sloth glanced at…it…before pointing to a cupboard. The eldest Homunculus gabbed some, before advancing towards the new Homunculus.

It-she?- began to back away, as if afraid of him. Envy, scowling, held out the red stones in his hand. They caught her eyes, and she paused, long enough for the green-haired Homunculus to grab her by the waist, pull her closer, and shove them in her mouth.

She pulled away, stumbling backwards. But the red stones where taking effect, and she was looking more and more like the rest of them by the minute. Pride seemed to be the only one interested, but then again, he was the only one who hadn't seen this before.

When her…transformation…was complete, she was leaning against the wall, panting. Her golden-blonde hair fell over her shoulders, like that of who she once was, but more wild.

Her outfit was similar to Envy and Pride's. The simple top and Pride's long gloves, all black, of course. Her skirt, thought, was longer. Snake-like violet eyes glared at Envy, who seemed rather pleased with himself.

The eldest Homunculi gave a grin, and spread his arms out. He looked around at the others, and then announced,

"Meet the new Lust."

The room was filled with silence, apart from the noise of Gluttony chewing on Pride's coat.

Envy watch with distain, before turning to Pride.

"You should take her to Wrath" he said, boredom seeping through his voice, "He'll probably want to know."

Pride gave a sigh, grabbing two uneaten coats. Slinging them over his shoulder, he pulled the new Lust to the door.

He opened the door, waiting for her to go out in to cold, damp, night air. As she did, he noticed her ouroborous tattoo, placed discreetly on her lower back.

"I get all the dull jobs," he muttered, throwing her a coat. She caught it awkwardly, then just looked down at it, and blinked.

Pride gave a heavy sight. "You put it on." He snapped, "Like this."

He slipped his own, darker colored coat on. Lust blinked once, and then followed his actions.

"Finally," he muttered, "Do I have to teach you everything?"

Lust didn't give a reply, so the two set off towards military headquarters. From anywhere in Central, it wasn't all that hard to find, ever at night.

It wasn't long before the Homunculi had gotten to the warehouses. Pride, remembering the Unmarked Warehouse, he skirted it.

However, they were headed straight towards a figure, headed in their direction.

Pride pulled the new Homunculus closer. "Don't look them in the eyes," he whispered, "and just keep walking."

She nodded, keeping close the older Homunculi.

As they got closer, the sound of dog barks could become apparent. Lust's eyes widened slightly; something was familiar about that. He pace slowed as she fought to remember.

Pride, of course, noticed this. He matched her pace until he was beside her. He then looped his arm around hers. Gently, he pulled her, until they were walking faster.

She blinked, and shook her head, just as the figure approached.

His outfit was the monotone blue of those in the military; not an uncommon sight around here. He was short, and wore glasses. The dog's leash was taut, seeing as the military officer seemed as though he couldn't control it.

The dog sniffed the air, before turning towards Lust and Pride. He barked, tail wagging, trying to get to Lust.

"Looks like her likes you," the military officer said with a good-natured grin. Lust, however, didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were locked on the dog below her.

He blinked. "Do I…know you?" he asked, and Pride cursed silently. He grabbed Lust's arm, pulling her away from the dog.

"We should leave," he said quickly, pulling her along. He didn't glance back at the lonely man, confused, left there standing with his dead superior's dog, thinking he had seen someone he knew to be dead.

Pride didn't stop dragging her until they were well aways from him. It was then that she spoke.

"Gunshots," she began, shivering slightly, "And blood. So much blood. Blood and blue. And fire. Screams." Lust pressed her hands against her ears. "What does it mean?"

The other homunculus let go of her arm, slowly, and looked away. Then, he turned sharply, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't try and remember." He said mournfully.

"Why?" Lust asked, looking up at him.

"Because," he began, "It hurts more to remember."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This took a lot longer than I expected! Most was from laziness (Heh, I'm Sloth), or from lack of ideas.

REVIEW! They help me keep this fic from being horrible, AND help remind me to update.

Um, yeah, I'll have Roy in the next one.

…And Winry.

While you're at it, read my friend, Taiin Sukonku, read her fic, **Trace Amount of 15 Other Elements**. Same Homunculi!Riza idea, but with Yummy Homunculi OCs. Mmmm.

(And now that I've mentioned her, she'll have to mention me, right?)


	6. Familiarity

I don't own FMA or BBI.

After writing some oneshots (which actually came out good, especially **Rain**), I'm finally back to update my fic.

Un-named!Minor Character death. Mmmhmm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had sworn to herself again and again not to get her hopes up. Because it was possible Major Armstrong wouldn't come in saying they'd found Ed, or Al. And she swore to herself not to think of the worse. Not to think of what other news the Major could bring…

But to be truthful, the _last_ thing Winry expected was to get a visit from the Colonel. The Colonel, in a wheelchair, with that same sort of regretfully hopelessness she once saw Ed with.

Maybe that's why she begins to guess _why_ he's here. She turned away to prep the surgery table in the other room, she heard her grandmother speaking.

"I- We- I didn't expect to see you again…" Because she doesn't know what else to say.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Pinako," Obviously, he was avoiding the subject she just brought up, "My friend here needs automail."

There was silence. Winry wondered briefly what was happening, but it was answered by the clop of Granny Pinako's shoes against the wooden floor, the creak of the door, and a brief shout of, "Winry, we'll need a left arm and a right leg. Get to it."

Winry tried not to cry as she remembered hearing almost the exactly same thing so long ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't remember much of what went on before the surgery. He remembered small bits and pieces. Armstrong talking to the older woman. And that young girl, (Fullmetal's mechanic?), that glare she gave- was it even a glare? Or was it more of a 'you should have known better' look? She could've known. She had known Fullmetal pretty well-

Then there was the _pain_. How did Fullmetal get through this? It was, it was-

It wasn't as bad as the pain from the transmutation. That's how.

And then he remembers being awake, feeling more weight on his legs and arms than he should. But then he realized it's because of the-

The older woman- what's her name? Pinako? - sets some equipment down, and looks at him. "Rehabilitation's gonna take at least three years." She said.

He gave a viciously determined smile. "You underestimate me."

And he briefly wondered if he overestimated himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And he briefly wondered how Fullmetal did it in only a year- but he could do it, right?_

_Because he had to find his sin. _

_Because he has to make sure she doesn't became a murderer._

_He could never bare the guilt of that._

_But was it too late?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They never let her leave. It was always Pride who went out on missions. Missions to kill someone. Oh yes, she knew, because Lust remembered enough to know that blood usually meant death.

But as she was cooped up, she learned. She found out about who lead the 'Homunculi'. (She quickly learned that was what they were called. It wasn't until later she learned what they were.)

But then the leader died. And the fight for leadership became a civil war. Envy's age and knowledge against Wrath's leadership skills and experience. Sloth had always been on Wrath's side, and Gluttony couldn't stand Envy's tormenting, so he sided with Wrath.

Pride and Lust sided with Envy.

Lust had learned early that Pride was the only one who seemed to care about her. She had a feeling it had to do with the memories, and she knew they had been linked, not as enemies, and it seemed he sympathized with her. So, Lust followed Pride in any way she could.

Once, when everyone else was gone off doing something, and they were the only ones in the house, she asked him why he sided with Envy.

"Because he's my brother." And that was it. Then she remembered family ties, and how they worked. They came in those blinding, flashing images that seemed to rise up like trapped bubbles from underwater.

Then, she asked him why the memories came.

Pride was silent for a moment, as if pondering the easiest way to say it.

"We're not human," he finally said, "We're homunculi. We're born when an Alchemist tries Human Transmutation. Usually to bring someone back to life." He paused.

The clock ticked away minutes before Pride spoke again.

"Those of the memories of the person the alchemist brought back. The more you remember, the more you want to be human."

Lust paused to consider that. "But then," she began, "Why do we want to be human?"

It was then that Envy came in, and stopped the conversation, before Lust could get her answer.

But it wasn't long after then that for once she was allowed to go outside. Envy had come to 'room', and leaned against the doorway as he spoke.

"We're going on a mission, and you're coming. Aren't you excited to finally kill something?" he said, wearing his normal, vicious smile. Lust barely had time to blink before he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along.

Eventually, once they were nearly at the house's door, Envy let go. But Pride threw a coat at her, and Lust fumbled for a minute as she struggled to put it on and walk.

Envy glanced back at her and said, "We're going to deal with a traitor to the military. You'll probably get shot. Just do what we say, okay?" Without giving her time to reply, he set off at a faster pace.

They slipped quickly through the backstreets of central, seemingly unnoticed by locals. It didn't take long for the houses to turn to warehouses, and the sky to darken. And for the first time as a homunculus, Lust felt rain. It fell on her hair, then her all-too-pale skin. And it kept raining, hard, and the other two didn't really noticed the way she looked around franticly, because this was beginning to look all too familiar.

It wasn't long until they reach the Unmarked Warehouse. Lust clenched her as she tried to keep the memories back, and Pride gives her a glance. Because, she remembered suddenly, he was there. And despite Lust's pace drastically slowing, Envy kept his pace. And they enter the same way; through the gash in the side. As they entered, the ragged edges of metal clung to Lust's hair, tearing out a good chunk and holding it. She barely noticed.

Envy waved his hand at Pride, and the two went separately. Lust followed Pride, half by instinct; half because she doubted Envy needed help.

Envy had pulled to a remote corner, which is all too familiar for Lust that she doesn't even try to block out the memories, while Pride leads her to the center of the warehouse. Memories and reality mixed together then, and she fell to her knees at the intensity of them.

Yes. She heard gunshots then, but this time Envy's cackling with them. The drumming of rain of the tin roof rings out the same. And the thick, cloying smell of blood is the same. And she looks to where she knows it will be, and it's there. Nothing more than a large red stain on the ground, but she knows it was a puddle then. She was so cold, but she was always cold as a Homunculus.

But Pride pulled her to her feet, just as someone in a blue outfit comes from the dark. (That outfit was too familiar; she knew she'd worn it before. And she'd seen it stained red before). He was covered in blood, and he only scuttled away from the direction Envy had come. Pride raised his arm, slowly, turning to follow him. Finally, he flicked his wrist, and the Homunculi's victim froze.

And just as suddenly as his stop, he was been speared through the chest. (And she knows what that feels like) As he fell, the green-hair form of Envy, standing behind him, came into view. His arm, in the shape of some sort of speak, was covered with blood. (She had seen enough before, why does she have to see more?)

There was a gasp from somewhere behind Pride, and all three turned quickly to see only blue-clad "traitor". He scuttled towards Lust, narrowly escaping Pride's paralyzing grip.

The youngest homunculi knew she had to do something. She step sided slightly, and the slight _splash_ of a puddle triggered something. She instinctively bent down, dipping the tips of her fingers into the shallow puddle. It began to bubble slightly, just as she had wanted it to. When their victim came hurtling towards her, Lust swung her leg around to trip him. He went sprawling into the tainted puddle, face-first.

Pride and Envy exchanged glances, then looked to Lust. But sure enough, there was a scream of agony, and a sizzle of burning flesh. Envy gave a maniacal, stepping from the darkness towards Lust.

"Well, in that case, you'll be useful!" he cackled, ruffling Lust's hair slightly. Their victim came to his feet, finally, face and hands nearly eaten to the bone. His blue outfit was quickly dissolving, staining the tainted puddle.

Envy gave a 'tsk', and drove his spear-arm through him. As the last of the Homunculi's victim fell to the ground, the acid continued to rip through him.

"Soon they'll be nothing left," Envy hissed merrily, "So let's go." The two older homunculi turned away, but Lust stay. She stayed, looking to her quickly disappearing victim. Then, she looked to the dried puddle of blood. _Her _blood.

_Be killed by homunculi, _She thought, _Kill as a homunculi. _

She finally turned away, finding only Pride left waiting. She quickly caught up to him, and asked,

"Why do we want to be human?"

Silence. Time was measured only by the falling rain on the roof of the warehouse.

"Because Homunculi aren't suppose to feel anything. No guilt, no happiness, no love." He looked away, and then turned to leave.

Before she left the warehouse, Lust ran her hands along the edges of the tear in the side. Her blood clung to the metal, leaving a sign for _anyone _never to enter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That last line did just not want to be written. Or Mr.Unnamed!Minor Character's death.

Thanks to Taiin Sukonku, who helped me think of Pride's power-thing.

Mmm. Not much to say.

R&R!

Luna Ligerstripe


	7. Realizations

Well, after reading waiting who knows how long, and reading who-knows-how-many little oneshots, are you ready for a new chapter?

I would hope so!

Note: It occurred to me that to pull off the automail, about a year would have to elapse. So, just to clear it up, the second half of the last chapter, focusing on Lust, was basically the main points of the year that elapsed. Most of this chapter, too. Unless you wanted to hear about rehabilitation? I think not.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or BBI. I think we established that a long time ago.

xxx

Memories, you see, aren't as painful if you ignore that.

That's how Lust would get by every day, for the sound of gunshots usually brought some small memory up. Dogs and fire, too, but that was a different matter.

After living like this for who-knows-how-long, she came to notice the small things: the way Sloth paused in her frantic scribbling when someone mentioned _apples_ or some other fruit, without looking up, then continue. Or the way Pride would narrow his eyes at some color or a kitten's mew, but never really say anything.

And it wasn't just them. Gluttony would sniff at the mention of Lust, even if it was referring to herself, or throw a glare at her. Wrath seemed to have a soft spot for children, if that was possible, and so never really ventured out into the market, where there where bound to be some.

Envy, however, was a mystery. He didn't seem to care about anything, unless it involved the misery of others. Pain, it seemed, was the only thing he enjoyed.

Envy, too, seemed like the only one who didn't care for the philosopher's stone. (_We want it to become human, Pride had explained once, and since we can't do alchemy, we need humans to make it for us._)

But, it seemed, Envy didn't want to be human.

She asked Pride about this once, on one of those days where the snow drags down the temperature, so much that even time seems to be frozen.

"Envy? Human? No, he hates them. He…Only likes to watch them suffer, you know." So much for an answer.

"That's the _point_. Why is he the only one who doesn't care?"

The silence was counted by the number of fallen snowflakes. _One, two, three, four, everything's too white; there should be some red in it, seven, eight, nine-_

"Envy's been around for _centuries_," He began, "I can never remember how many exactly. It's as if…He's waited so long, he's given up on hoping."

"But if he's been around that long with no results, then what's to say we won't?"

This time, the silence wasn't broken.

xxx

Perhaps the hardest part of being a homunculus was the fact that there was always the chance you'd pass someone who knew who you were, but you'd never be able to remember _them_.

Not to mention what sort of chaos would be caused if someone actually knew what a homunculus was and recognized you for one.

For this reason, cloaks, long jackets, and other sorts of covering were always in fashion with the homunculi.

But there was the rare need to go into Central's market and buy something like normal humans. And Lust was usually the one to be sent.

It was one of those cool sorts of days, towards the end of winter, when it could snow, or it couldn't. When a blossom, perhaps light pink and on the tip of a tree, was rare, but precious.

And in the thin layer of snow, the youngest homunculus trudged on, cloaked in a long, black coat tipped by a fur collar. Used to be the old Lust's, or so the others said. She carried nothing more than a simple brown paper bag, filled with some things that were rather common. And so, walking back to the homunculi's base, she least expected to be noticed.

Actually, she hadn't. Some Ishbalan had caused some trouble, and so blending in was easy. It hadn't been until she passed a blond teen, clad in a red jacket, had the trouble begun.

Nothing happened at first, really. They walked by each other, and she noted that he seemed…Familiar. Perhaps she'd seen him around here before? She'd been here enough.

It hadn't actually been until a few feet away that he started shouted something. But, you know, it didn't really matter to the homunculus.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

That did sound familiar, and there weren't many "Lieutenants" that weren't in the military. Ah well, she'd seen people from central headquarters come down for whatever reason.

It was when he called again she began to note that it sounded a bit too familiar. The last she needed was to run into someone who might… No, not now. Lust walked on, since it wouldn't help to turn around.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Riza! Please, wait up!"

Perhaps, if he hadn't said he name, she wouldn't have remembered. All those times-

_Lieutenant Hawkeye, keep your dog under control!_

_Oh, Lieutenant Hawkeye, it's you. What is it? I thought you had the day off._

_Damnit, Riza, you're not supposed to die before me!_

Perhaps it was that which caused her to glance back. Oh yes, she has a good look at him now; not as short as she suspected, with golden hair kept back in a ponytail, and a red jacket that could almost pose as a cloak. It was much too familiar, but why wasn't his hair in a braid?

_Edward's disappeared, sir. So has Alphonse. There's been no sign of them for weeks._

He stopped dead in his tracks at that point. A touch of horror had entered his grey eyes, and she realized that only Envy's shape changing could change eye color. (And not many people had violet eyes)

At this point, she figured it was the right time to leave. But, alas, he said something more:

"It was Colonel Mustang, wasn't it?"

She stopped dead, then. If anything, that brought back more.

_Colonel Mustang, those papers won't do themselves._

_Colonel, you're useless on rainy days. Please stay out of this._

_Colonel Mustang, you mission is simple…_

_It's raining._

The slight freezing touch, like the tickle of a butterfly's wing, snapped Lust from her paralyzing string of memories.

Slowly, she raised her head skyward to see what had caused this. She heard the teen say something.

"Oh," He began, "It's snowing."

It was then and there, in the falling snow, that Lust made up her mind. But first, she turned to glance at him again, and whisper,

"_Thank you._"

xxx

Automail, he realized, was amazing. Yes, it did stiffen when winter held her grasp tight, but that was to be expected. And it was one of those things you could cover up, and _no one could tell._

For this, he was grateful. For when he passed someone who might recognize him, he preferred to causally mention retirement, as apposed to the truth. (Because what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.)

And when they asked him where he was going? Oh, just a walk around central, a last time before he started his trip. To where? They'd ask, and oh, just Xing, to study some foreign alchemy. No on really bothered to ask much more, and didn't really notice his subtle change in direction. Because, really, who would care?

In this weather, it was hard to see the labels on the old warehouses. Perhaps covered in a layer of ice, or peeling from the cold temperatures. But one thing was for sure; it was easy to tell which _were_ marked, and which one _wasn't_.

Ah. Yes. There.

The ex-Colonel briefly remembered the last time he was here; rain dripping along the walls, clattering on the roof, dragging away blood-

Perhaps it was better not to remember.

He stood there, staring at that old, forlorn place, gaze trailing the way they had come. It'd been so long, but…

The rip in the side, there it was. Nothing to stop him, and he found his legs pulling himself there unconsciously. But something stopped him.

Maybe it had left there on purpose, but that wasn't the kind of thing that would. A lock of hair, which, in his opinion, was much too familiar, clung the ragged edge of the gash. And around it, a coating of old, frozen blood that looked more like a warning than an accident.

Perhaps, he thought wearily, that was enough proof to turn him back?

But just then, a dog barked. It could be said that if this dog had _not_ broken free of his temporary master's command for the scent of someone more familiar, and, once close enough, barked, our story might have well come to an end. For, at that moment, as the ex-Colonel would soon discover, the Fuhrer's secretary happened to be heading that way.

And, perhaps if the Colonel had not been quick enough to slip into the warehouse, unnoticed, and Black Hayate not clever enough to know to _stop_ barking, then there wouldn't be an ex-Colonel to tell about.

But luckily, all these events _had_ happened, and so Sloth waked past the Unmarked Warehouse, Roy hide there, silently, until she was gone, and Black Hayate had turned to pursue a phantom rabbit as to avoid suspicion.

And it happened, too, that Black Hayate found a more appealing thing to pursue then his Phantom Squirrel. Although Roy knew nothing of this, he silently thanked the dog.

While waiting there, in the gripping cold, waiting for a homunculus to gain enough distance away from him, he, too, decided something.

He must leave Central, for it was no longer safe.

But to where?...

xxx

There's a point, after you write enough little one-shots, that you have to stop, slap yourself, and say "Get back to your chapter fic!"

…Good thing I did that.

Don't worry, this isn't over yet. A lack of updates usually means a lack of inspiration. Eh…-sweatdrop-

Anyone who can guess who that was gets a cookie.

Read and Review, please!


End file.
